This Ship's Not Going Down But Sonny Is
by Cause You've Already Got Me
Summary: Sonny & Chad have been dating for two years and are finally ready to take the next step in their relationship. Based off of My Two Chads. Mature Content. One-Shot Channy. "I'd rather go on the Titanic. At least they got a nice meal before they went down."


Sonny was in the So Random prop house fighting with Tawni about the new sketch they were supposed to do when Chad came into the room.

"Happy two year m'lady!" Chad whispered into Sonny's ear as he wrapped his arms around her thin body.

She spun around so that she was facing him giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy anniversary!"

A piece of hair fell upon Sonny's face and Chad gently moved it behind her ear as he kissed her.

Sonny returned the kiss and placed her arms on his shoulder as he pulled her in closer. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth which she granted as things got more heated. Their lips were moving in a perfect pattern as their tongues played a game of tonsil hockey. They only stopped because they were interrupted by someone who they forgot was still in the room.

"First of all I can't believe you guys are still together and two you make me want to vomit! GO GET A ROOM!" Tawni yelled before flipping her long blonde hair and storming out of the room. She had to have a dramatic exit, _of course._

Sonny buried her head into Chad's chest feeling a tad embarrassed as her cheeks became flushed.

Chad kissed her on the forehead. "That reminds me. I have something for you." He announced as he pulled out a key from his back pocket. Sonny raised her eyebrow at him. "This is a key for my apartment, and I want you to move in with me. If you want to."

A grinned appeared on across Sonny's face. "You want to live together? Really Chad? Really?"

He just nodded. "Really Sonny."

"Then I guess I'm moving in!" She continued to smile.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." They said arguing in their joking way, but in this case they were laughing the entire time.

"C'mon Sonshine, I've got us reservations at a restaurant." Chad held out his hand and Sonny placed hers in his. He led the way to the limo he had waiting outside, just like the one they rode on their first date.

They had a romantic dinner in a private room where no paparazzi were around. Afterwards they made their way back to Chad's apartment and watched a movie. They watched _the Notebook._ It was one of Sonny's favourites and Chad finally agreed to watch it with her. She went through massive amounts of Kleenex and Chad comforted her even though it was _just_ a movie. She laid her head on his shoulder as he stroked the hair on her head the entire time. However Chad spent more of the time watching his girlfriend rather than the movie.

Once it ended Sonny up from the couch and pulled Chad with her towards the bedroom but stopped by the door.

"I'm really glad we decided to take the next step in our relationship!" She said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

This didn't surprise Chad at all, because he felt the same way she did, "I love you too."

They stood looking at each other for a moment, locking their eyes, as Chad got lost in hers. They were sparkling as bright as the stars in the sky. He carefully kissed her perfect soft lips.

"Chad." She said stopping the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to pressure her to do something she wasn't ready to.

Sonny nodded her head in reassurance. "I'm positive. I don't want to wait anymore."

Chad laid his hand on Sonny's cheek as he brushed her soft skin. He crashed his lips to hers and groaned when he found her legs wrapped around his waist. She deepened the kiss and pulled his body closer to hers so there was limited space between them.

He carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them with his foot. He pulled off his shirt before slowly undoing the zipper of her dress. It fell to ground as she stepped out of it. As she stood before him in only her undergarments he became aroused beyond belief.

She led a trail of kisses down his bare chest. Before casting him a seductive smirk. Sonny unzipped his pants before pulling them down, where they now sat at his ankles. She made her way onto her knees and pulled Chad's dick out of his boxers before placing her mouth on it. She licked and sucked on it lovingly moving her mouth and tongue up and down the shaft of his penis.

When she finished she stood up and Chad pushed her onto the bed. He carelessly tossed her thong behind them. His hands moved up the perfect curves of her body and slid up her torso. He unhooked her bra from the back has his hands cupped her breasts.

Sonny grounded her hips into his as Chad guided their movements. They spend the rest of the night making love before falling asleep with their bodies in a tangled mess.

Sonny awoke the next morning with Chad spooning her and his arm over her body. This was the first time she ever awoke with someone else in the same bed as her. It just felt so right, and natural. The sunlight hit her eyes through the cracks in the blinds causing her to murmur something under her breath.

"Sonny will you marry me?" Chad mumbled in his sleep. Sonny froze in her position until she realized he was just dreaming. The only thing that weirded her out was the fact that she had the exact same dream. And in her dream she said yes.


End file.
